


Kaiden and His Ship

by comptdude129



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Multi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comptdude129/pseuds/comptdude129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiden loses his model ship for the commander. A short sweet story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiden and His Ship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first. Please give feedback. I am writing more. Mass effect stories and originals.

"Commander, EDI has sent the reports to Liara." Jeff claims as he turns his chair around to see Shepard enter the bridge. Though to Jeff this was, -is, his baby. It was not only his ship but his soul mate and extension.

"Thank you Joker. Where is the shadow broker now?" Shepard replies.

"Unkown commander. Major kalienko is umm well needing you, hes been busy running around the ship." Jeff replies

Shepard stops to shoot a reply and question but instead walks towards the elevator and passes a quick salute to Spc. Traynor. He pushes the cabin elevator button. The elevator starts and shepard starts undoing his jacket a few times worried about Kaiden, its like him to worry when he goes investigating old sites from repear artifact sites. Its been a couple of years since infusion of synthetic and organic life but conflict still arisies from the normal life of views, politics, beliefs, and life itself. The elevator stops and as the doors open up shepard sees kaiden lunges for him.

"Shepard your late!" Kaiden laughs passionately. He leads on Shepard brings him to his ship models. "Steve finally found the model I've been looking for you since we got off of Tuchanka last week."

"Kaiden... Not sure what I am looking for."Shepard stares blankly at the two glass walls running out of space for models.

"It's right t- Darn it." Kaiden a man who never rushes a man who never forgets misplaced his ship, his model ship for the man hes been with for two years. Kaiden turns brushing pass Shepard. He looks near the bed and no luck, he then reaches for the box that the model came in though Shepard just grabbed his hand. Shepard pulls him close and pauses. Her emembersthe night before the last fight; before he almost lost Kaiden. He remembers calling the Normandy before he got sucked into the spiral.

"My Kaiden slow down,  please. It right in the box still, you never took it out." Sheaprd says softly. He leans in closely and and slowly kisses his husbands soft lips. Kaiden shivers and grabs the commanders waist leading him to the bed, Kaiden turns him around and takes the kiss deeper and laying his commander on the bed.

"The ship looks amazing sweetie." The major says exautsly.


End file.
